


Work to Do

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It wasn't the best place to work, but if he looked busy, maybe he'd get left alone. Maybe.





	Work to Do

**Author's Note:**

> For Fan_Flashworks prompt: Note
> 
> Also for my bingo square: office

Rodney sat at a table in a slightly hidden corner in the Mess. It wasn't the best place to work, but if he looked busy, maybe he'd get left alone. Maybe.

A chair scraped on the floor and John sat down. Maybe not.

"Doing anything special?" John asked as he pushed a cup of coffee and a cookie toward him.

Rodney made a mental note that maybe this wasn't the best place to work. But he took a sip of the coffee, not wanting to appear ungrateful. John had fixed it just the way he liked.

"Thanks, but I need to get this report done for Woolsey before the daily messages go through to Earth in the next hour and a half," Rodney sighed. "The labs are a mess with all the new people wandering around, and I can't use my personal lab or even my room because the power is out." 

A tower half-way across the city had fallen a week ago and there were weird repercussions that the science staff and the engineers were still sorting out. Power outages in the areas they were using was one of them.

"My office has power," John offered. "No one would think to look for you there."

"True," Rodney admitted. He looked at John. "That won't be a problem?"

John shrugged. "No one except Lorne ever expects me to be in it. Anyone needs anything, they go to Lorne or Sergent Matias. When one of them need me, they call over the comm."

Rodney saved the document he was working on and closed up his tablet. "That'll work, then. Grab some more coffee, and a couple of cookies." 

"Yes, Dr. McKay. Whatever you need, Dr. McKay." John grinned at him.

"Oh, you know you'll bring enough for both of us," Rodney grinned back. "You can come and hide with me."

"Done!"


End file.
